Rose Jones
Spoiler's Ahead!!! " - About Rose Jones is a main character of Above the Sky. She is the daughter of Greta Jones; and friend of Charlotte Walker and Samuel Walker. Early Life Rose was born on February 17th to Greta Jones and an unknown father. She grew up in the Aestrodin castle along side the royals as her mother was a servant. As one of the only children around the royal kids, she quickly become their best friend. She connected with Charlie and became her best (and only really) friend. Throughout the series Season One Rose is first seen in "Pilot" giving Sam food in the dungeon and being kind to him. She wishes she could help him more but he ensures her she's doing all she can. She has faith that Clara will get what she deserves but Sam just hopes she doesn't get Rose too. Rose is the first to introduce Sam as the "heir to the throne" and she tells him that she can save them all. In "Space Bar", she stays with Sam as he is being brought to Clara. Rose wants to escape with Sam but she ensures her this isn't her burden and all she should do is just stay safe. Rose says otherwise, how she can't lose him like she lost her other family. She wants him to run away to save himself but he can't leave his people. He also says he won't leave her behind and she says as long as he comes back for her. She ensures him they can fix this when he has doubts about it and they both agree to missing someone, which is Charlie even though they don't mention names. She wishes him good luck as he goes to face Clara. Jax walks in and Rose wishes they could tell someone but Jax ensures her nobody will believe them. In a flashback, Rose walks in on Jax and Charlie together in bed. Jax leaves and Rose begs Charlie to tell her dad or end the relationship. Charlie says she can't tell or end it but she promises Rose he'll never find out because the only one who knows is her best friend. She says her plan is to run away with Jax but Rose won't let her because of everything she has here. Charlie doesn't wanna marry Alex but Rose tries to convince her it's a good idea. Back in the present, Rose worries Sam will die and they'll lose both twins, but Jax ensures her they can fix it. Jax tells Rose about the night of the overthrow and how he was with Charlie before hand. Rose ensures him Sam would never sign over the throne and Jax says that's why he worries for them. Personality Rose is a strong-willed girl who wants to fight for what she believes in but has no opputunities as a servant. When she has the chance to join the rebellion, she jumps at the opportunity. She shows her selfless nature as she risks her life to help the rebellion. She's compassionate and caring as she continues to be the only one to care for Sam as he's held captive. Physical Appearance Rose is a pretty girl with long curly brown hair, a dark complexion and brown eyes. Her clothing mostly consists of the maid uniform, a dress or pants and a shirt. The few times she is out of the uniform, she just wears normal pants and shirts, but they are plain and simple. Relationships Samuel Walker "I couldn't live with myself if I let her kill you. You all have always been my family and she took them away. i can't lose you too." "I'm not gonna leave you behind." "As long as you promise to come back." Rose and Sam have been friends since they were kids. Rose's mother was a servant at the citadel and Sam didn't talk to many kids on the outside. They grew up together and played as kids. When Rose grew up, her mother died, and she became a servant herself. She always had special treatment, as the friend of the prince and princess. She always stuck by Sam when he was held captive by Clara. She brought him food and tried to help him as much as she could. She has feelings for him and it's hinted he has feelings for her too. Other Relationships Rose and Charlotte (friends) Rose and Clara (enemies) Rose and Sky (allies) Name Trivia She was born February 17th, making her an Aquarius. Behind the Scenes Appearances Pilot Space Bar Quotes "One day she will get what she deserves and you will be free." "You can help others. You're the heir to the throne Sam. You can save us all." "We can fix this." "I miss her too." "Will you please tell me when you have a suitor? I'd prefer not to be surprised." "Alexander is very handsome and wealthy! Your marriage will unite our worlds and finally put an end to this useless war." "Because I'm your very best friend who you trust knows what she's doing." "Sam's gonna die and we're gonna lose both of them." "Charlie's always been a big girl, she can handle rejection." Gallery Category:Characters